ace attorney: THE EDGEWORTH CONSPIRACY
by icantyping
Summary: an EPIC SAGA starring Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth can they solve the enigmatic plot that is THE LAW
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, and I don't profit from this.

chapter one:

miles edgeworth was in the prosecutors offece looking over his casas when the door started banging.

"MISTOR EDGEWORTH ARE YOU THEIR" shouting detective gumshoe as he forcedthe door open.

"what is it detective" said gumshoe

"hey pal we got to investigate theres been a CRIME" said gumshoe

"what happened said edgeorth"

"we have a witness who herd a gun from the graveyard and they saw sombody with a gun run out off the graveyard. But that isn't all pal theres also a MYSTERY"

"hurry up gumshoe"

"ok pal listen to this when we went to the crime scene THERE WAS NO BODY"

"WHAT?" shouting edgeworth

so they went to edgeworths red sports car to go to where the crime was at

"oh hey pal I didnt know you had white wall tires thats cool" said gumshoe

"thanks detective" said edgeworth

when they got to the regular entrance edgeworth said "ok gumshoe call detective ema skye and tell her to sneak in through the giant hole in the wall the killer made meanwhile you and I will use the normal entrance"

"ok pal"

then edgeworth and gumshoe went to the security gate

"EDGEY-POO" squealed oldbag who was the security lady because all security ladies are oldbag

"NNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed edgeworth "no not you w hat are you dgoing here"

"MARRY ME EDGEY-POOP!" blushed oldbag

"hey pal can we go to the graveyard we have to invest in the crime scene" said gum shoe

"no" said oldbag

"what the fuck why not" said gushoe

"because I fuckin said so whippersnapper" said oldhag

"mr edgeworth try flirting with her" said gumshoe

"no way jose" said edgeworth

"please pal"

"ugh fine but only because we have to investigate" said edgeworth and he gave oldbag his phone number but he actually gave her phoenix wrights phone number

"I WILL CALL YOU EDGEY-PIE" said oldbag and she let them threw the crime scene

"ok pal lets investigate" said gumshoe

"wait detective somethings wrong" said egdeworth "where is THE VICTIM"

"what do you mean pal oh no I DONT SEE ANYTHING UNUSUAL BUT THIS IS SUPPPOSED TO BE CRIME SEEN"

"oh shit somebody must have STOLEN THE VICTIM"said edgeworth

"NOT SO FAST MILES EDGEWORTH" someeon said

"who was that pal"

sUDDENLY THEIR WAS A MASKED MAN AND HE HAD A GUN

"its not personal edge worth butz I cant let you investigat this crime" said the assassin

"or what buster" said edge

"or THIS" said masked man and his GUN SHOOT LASERS AT MILES

"oh dang" said edgeworth and he bartly dodged by using an innocent bystander as a shield

"any last words edgeworth" said masked man

"OBJECTION" shouted edgeworth

"what" said mask man

"I dont know it just seemed apporopriate" said edgeWorth

"fine" said masked man and he pointed his laser gun at edgeworths face point blank

AND THEN SUDDENLY THE GUN WAS KNOCKED FROM MASKED MANS HAND BY SNACKOOS

"ema" shouted gumshoe

"hey mr edgeworth im here to save you guys" said ema skye who just arrived in the nick of time and she threw a snackoo at the masked mans mask and broke the mask

thenedgeworth looked at masked man and IT WAS OLDBAG

"what the fuck" said edgeworht

"I told you not to go to crime scene edgey-poo" flirted oldbag

"gee pal it should have been obvious sense her mask was that astronaut costume" said prosecutor gumshoe

"gumshoe ARREST HER NOW" said edgeworth

but just as gumshoe got out his handcuffs a limo drove through the security gate and oldbag jumped in and got away

"well shit" said edgeworth "now what"

maybe we should do see the witness pal said gumshoe

"good idea gumshow" said ema "who is witness"

"damon gant"

TO BE CONTINUING


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, and I don't profit from this.

crapper 2:

"wait what da mong ant is witness" said edgeworth

"thats right pal dont worry I will catch oldbag you go get the testimonies" said gumshoe

"so how did gant see crime if he in prison" askde egdeworth

ema skye pointed at prison which was wright next to graveyard and damon gant was in his cell looking through the window at edgeworth and pals

"hi" said gant

edgewort and ema opened the cell window and climbed into gants cell

"hi chief gant its me miles we need you to testify" edgeworth say

"no way edgey im the chief of police you cant make me" said gant

"oh yeah darn" said edgeworth

meanwhile a HIGH SPEED POLICE CHASE was happenin in japanafornia where gumshoe was drivin police tank and chasin oldbags getaway limo

"youll never take me alive whippersnapper" shouted oldbag from limoscene window

"fine I just wait until you die of old age" shouted gumshoe back "any moment now"

"OH SHIT MAYA WHO LET GUMSHOE DRIVE TANK" screamed phoenix wright from wright office window where he and maya were watchin police chase below

"SOEMBODY HELP" screamed mayo and gumshoe drive tank through building and everything started to EXPLODE and phoenix and maya started yelling and runnin in circles

then wright law office fall on oldbags limo and it crashed and oldbag was stuck

"ok your under arrest pal" said mugshoe and he arrested oldbag and her driver

"wait what" gasped gumshoe because oldbags driver was RED WHITE

back at the prison edgeworth and ema and gant were still in gants cell and edgeworth was trying to figure out how to get gant to testify since gant didnt have to since hes the chief of police

"please"

"no"

"pretty please"

"no"

"wait thats it" said edgeworth "well gant if you dont testify we wont know who the real killer is and sence you saw murder happen we will have to blame you and then you go to JAIL"

"OH NO" cried gant "oh wait im already in jail"

"yeah well we will putt you in MAXSINIUM SECURITY" said edge worth

"fine ill testify" said gant

"ok" said edgeworth then he knocked on the bars of gants cell to get to the guards attention

"excuse me im a prosecutor can you please let us out of prison so I can take this guy to detention center to testify and then we go to court" asked edgewhort

"you cant fool me CRIMINAL SCUM" said security guard who was security guard from detention center background in phoenix wright games "if you're a prosecutor then WHERES YOOUR BADGE"

"OH DANG" said edgeworth and he remembered the events of this mourning:

FLASHBACK:

edgeworth was at his house and he woke up changed out of his jammies and bedtime cravat and went to the kitchen

"oh boy I cant wait for my morning pop tart" said edgeworth and he put his pop tart in the toaster and pinned his prosecutors badge to his suit and then his pop tart finished cooking

"yippee my pop tart" said edgeworth and he ate his pop tart BUT THEN HE STARTED CHOKING and he saw his PROSECUTORS BADGE IN HIS MOUTH

"OH DANG" said edgeworth and he SAW HIS POP TART PINNED TO HIS SUIT and then he started chocking on his prosecutors badge "AHDGAFHVGKGVWI"

"dont worry pal" said gumshoe who was in edgeworths house "I take you to hospital"

BACK TO PRESENT TIME:

"oops" said edgeworth "I guess we just have to bust gant out of prison"

so edgeworth climbed on gants shoulders and ema climbed on edgeworths shoulder and they put on gants big trenchcoat and emas sunglasses and trucys top hat and they all climbed out gants window

"where are you and who are you going bub" shouted security guard

"oh im just the mail man" they said

"ok carry on"

mean while gumshoe phoenix and mayo were taking oldbag and reDd white to prison and they saw really tall guy in trench coat and tophat

"whos that" said phoenix

"the mailman" said gumshoe

then they saw another really tall guy in trenchcoat and tophat

"who are you" said gumshoe

"the mailman" guy said then he whispered "psst its me edgeworth and ema were bustin gant out of prison"

"ok sir I caught oldbag and redd white was her driver"

"what"gasped edgewort "what do you have to do with the oldbag"

"well… im her illegitimate son" said redd white

DUN DUN DUN (TO BE CONTINUED)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, and I don't profit from this.

copter 3:

phoenix and maya where in the wright law office and everything was on fire and exploding and everything was all destroyed except for charley.'

"nick theres a whole in the wall where gumshoe drove tank through building" said maya

"hang on maya phone is calling" said phoenix and he picked up the phone "hello"

"MARRY ME EDGEY-POO" shouted the caller

"who the fuck gave oldbag my number" said phoenix and he hung up phone but then phone rang again and he picked it back up

"MARRY ME EDGEY-POO" shouted the caller

"larry I told you to stop calling me" said phoenix

"hEY NICK THE ROOF IS CAVING IN" said maya

"oK I GET IT MAYA SHIT CALM THE FUK DOWN IM BUSY" screaed phonix and he was PISSED because the fucking telephone was ringing AGAIN

"who the fuck is this now" sad phoenix

"hello is this phoenix wright I need defense attorney"

"yes" said nick "who is this"

'hey mister wright its ema can you defend me in court"

"okay"

so nick and maya went down to detention center to talk to ema and edgeworth and gumshoe were there

"hey edgeworth" said phoenix "did gant tell you who killer was yet"

"no" sid edgeworth "gant didnt tell us so we arrested ema and were accusing here"

"WHOOOOOOOOA you mean my case IS THE SAME CASE YOU WERE INVESTIGATING?" said phoenix

"yeah"say edgeworth

"wait so why is ema arrested" asked phoenick

"she was caught sneakin into crime scene through a hole in the wall"edgeworth saying

"yeah because you fukin told me to sneak in through there and the hole was MADE BY THE REAL CULPRIT IN THE FIRST PLACE"

"well excuse me princess" said edge worth "but we have to execute SOMEBODY"

"dont worry ema I will get you non-guilty verdict any way" said nick

AT COURT

"cravat is now in session for the trail of ema skye" said the judge

"the defense isr eady" said phoenix

"the prosecution is ready" saiid edgeworth

"prosecutor edgeworth give your opening statements" said the judge

"ema was sneaking around the crime scene so we think she did it" said edgeworth

"ok that seems convincing" the judge said "im gonna declare a vedrict now"

"OBJECTION" said phoenix "what about my cross examine"

"who cares" said judge

"but edgeworth what about the MYSTERY" pleded phoenix

"oh yeah fine" said edgeworth "there was also a MYSTERY"

"WHAAAT" shouted the judge "well that changes everything we have to continue to find out how mystery happen"

"that was close" said luke atmey

"the prosecution calls defective gumshoe to the stand" said edgeworth

"hi pals" said gumshoe

"testify" said the judge

"ok pal ema was at crime scene so we think it was her"

"OBJECTION" said phoenix "but she got their AFTER the murder happen"

"oh yeah but her fingerprints were on the murder weapon we found it at the crime scene"

"OBJECTION" said phoenix "but the killer had the gun with them when they left graveyard"

"that was a different gun pal" said gums hoe

"oh" said phoenix

"hurry up and get to the fucking mystery" said the judge

"oh yeah so here is the mystery pal… we NEVER FOUND THE VICTIMS BODY"

"WHAAAT" gasped phoenix and maya and pearl

"oh yeah I was wondering who the victim was" said edgewroht

"ok phoenix wright hurry up and solve this mystery or you go to prison" ordered the judge

"hahaha good luck phoenix wright" laughed edgeworth "nobody found the body you cant beat my PERFECT TESTIMONY"

"can I see crime scene photo" said phoenix "here it is" he said and he pointed to a dead body covered in blood on the photo

"yeah so" said edgeworth

"this is the victims body"

"prove it"

"its dead and its where the crime happened" said nick

"off course its fucking dead its a graveyard" shouted edgeworth

"yeah but this body IS FRESHLY DIED AND ISNT BURIED"

"SSSHHHIIITTT" yelled edgeworth and he flinched in shock "how the fuk did I miss that"

"WOWZA NICK YOU SOLVED A MYSTERY" said maya

"ok pals now lets see who the victim is" said gumshoe and he zoomed in on corpse

"wait a minuet thats" gasped edgeworth

and it was MANFRED VON KARMA

TO BE CONTINUITY


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, and I don't profit from this.

chapter for:

OBJECTION" shouted egdeworth "marnfed von karma is all ready dead he cant be the victim"

"well explain the evidence edgey that's obviously von karmo" said phoenix

"gumshoe go interrogate crime scene and victim again" said edgeworth

"ok pal" said gumshoe and he drove out of the courtroom

"I guess I have to declare a recess" said Judge

"or gant could just tell us what he saw" said edgeworth

"no" said gant

"ok I guess well just accuse you then" said phoenix

"why the fuk didnt you do that in the first place in stead of blaming me edgeworth you buttface" shouted ema

"lol idk" said edgeworth

"ok then, gant is GUILTY" said Judge

"you cant do that Im the fuckin chief of police" said gant

"oh right sorry" said the Judge "mr wright, accuse someone else"

"TAKE THAT" said phoenix and he presented himself

"no"

"TAKE THAT" said phoenix and he presented the real killer

"be serious wright"

"sorry, just kidding" said wright "TAKE THAT" and he presented oldbag

"yeah that makes sense since she was at crime scene and got arrested for tryin to kill edgeworth" said maya

"I don't give a fuck if oldbag actually did any thing, just send her to jail" said edgeworth

"we cant unless you prove it was her" said Judge

"what about sending her to prison for trying to kill ME" shouted edgewort

"so what who gives a shit" siad judge

"alright testify you fcking oldbag" said edgeworht

"EDGEY-POO IM SORRY FOR SHOOTING YOU I LOVE YOU PLEASE TAKE ME BACK EDGEY-POO" said oldbag

"shut up and testify" said pheonox

"about what whippersnapper" said old bag

"why was RED WHITE helping you escape" shouted phoenix

"I told you whippersnappers, hes my illegitimate son" said the oldbag

"WHAAAAAT" shouted judge "we had a illegitimate son together?"

"no not with you" said oldbag "with blaze debest"

"oh okay" said judge "wait how did redd white get out of jail"

"I asked the security to let him out" said oldbag

"that makes since" said edgeworth

"oldhag did you kill von karma" yelled phoenix

"no" said oldbag

"MR PAL IM BACK" said gumshoe and he got back to courtroom with new evidences

"good job detective" said edgey "testify about new evidence"

"ok pal" said gummy "so it turns out gun wasnt murder weapon at all it was this shovel"

"were did shovel come from" asked edgeworth

"no idea pal" said gumshoe

"OBJECTION" some body shouted and every onelooked around to see how objected and they looked at the witness stand and it was dAMON GANT

"ok" said gant "I will testify now"

"damon gant how did you escap from prison" gasped judge

"edgeworth let me out" said gant

"about fukin time you testifed" said phoe nix

"gant" said edgewarth "where did the shovel come from"

"the killer was using it... for GRAVE ROBBING" shouted phoenix and he backflipped in surprise and hit the people in the stands

"then manfred showed up an sees the killer grave robbing so the killer hits vonkarma with shovel"

then what happened "said edgeworth"

"then the killer runs away with body they robbed from grave and then you guys show up to investigate" finished gant

"hmm"

"mr wright do that cross examination thing" said judge

"chief gant" said pheonix "what grave got robbed"

"it was GREGORY EDGEWORTH" shouted gant

"WHAAAAAT" screamed edgemorth "WHO THE FUCK DID THIS" and edgeworth ran out of courtroom and stole klavior gavins motorcycle to hunt down the grave robber

"well since edgeworth ran off I guess we cant continue the trail" said judge "unless we get new prosecutor I will declare recess"

"OBJECTION" shouted a new voice and it was clavier gavin

"well since edgeworth stole my motorcycle I guess Im stuck hear so I will prosecute" said clavier

"ok" said judge

"OBJECTION" said nick "thats not clavier gavin its KRISTOPH PERTENDING TO BE HIS BROTHER"

"fuck" said kristop "how did you know"

"whatever who cares" said judge "kristoph can prosecute"

"ok gant get back to the fuckin testimony" said kristoph "who was grave robber"

"the same person edgeworth just ran off to find" said gant "his dad"

the courtroom started gasping

"WHAT THE SHIT" said maya who everybody forgot about

"and then gregory edgeworth kill von karma wit shovel?" asked kristpop

"yes' said gant

"OBJECTION" shouted nick "if gregory edgeworth was killer then HOW WAS HE GRAVE ROBBER"

"shut up wright he robbed his own grave obviously" said gant

"oh" said nick feeling stupid

"ok"said judge "we will have court recess while the police look for killer"

TO BE CONTINENTAL


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, and I don't profit from this.

clapper ten divide by 2

miles edgeworth ran out of the courts room because he just heard that HIS DAD WAS THE KILLER

"I half two find my father" said edgeworth and he drove really fast in his sports car

"OBJECTION" shouted godot and it was godot and he pointed his coffee mug at the car and it stopped

"OH SHIT GODOT GET OUT OF THE ROAD" screamed edgeworth and he tried to stop befour he hit godot but he couldnt stop and his car backflipped over godot

"what the fuk are you doin in road" said edgeworth to godot "actualy what the fuk are you doin outta jail"

"I needed coffee" said godot "the important thing iswhat the fuck YOU are doing"

"oh" said edgeworth "im tryin to find my dad cause he escaped from crime scene and killed Manfred von karma"

"I know" said godot "but youre forgetting something"

"what"

"gregory edgeworth is ALREADY DEAD FIFTEEN YEARS AGO"

"OH SHIT IS THAT A CONTRADICTION" gasped edgeworth

"yes"

"but that means" questioned edgey "we have an other MYSTERY"

"thats wright" said godot "how did gorgory kill dead guy when they both already dead"

"I dont know" said edgeworth "lets look for my dad together"

"okay" said godot and they got in edgeworths car "hey are those white wall tires"

so godot and edgeworth drove all round japanifornia butz they cant find gregrry edgeworth and it was takin a long time be cause godot had to stop for coffee every five minuets

meanwhile at court

"court is in recession while police investigate" said judge

"okay gumshoe lets go talk to the witnesses" said phoenix

"yes sir mister pal" said gumshoe

"ok gant what EXACLTY did you sea" asked phoenick

"gergery edgeworth was outside of his grave and von karma was there and gregory hit him with shovel and van karma was dead" said gant

"then what"

"then gorgoro started talkin to oldbag and then he escaped then miles got there too inspectigate the crime and oldbag tried to kill miles"

"ok thats all have a nice day gant" said pheonix

"thanks you to" said gant

"nowhat mister pal" asked gumboot

"know we question oldbag" said phoenix

"what do hyou want whippersnappers" said oldbag "wheres maya edgey-poo"

"WHY DID YOU TRY TWO KILL EDGEWORT PAL" said gumshoe

"also how our you involved in the crime" maya asked read white

"he was just helping his mommy escape whippersnappers" said oldbag

"sorry I killed your sis" said redd white

"lol I dont care its ok" said maya

"HOLD IT" shouted phoenex "oldbag tried to kill edgeworth to stop invisetigating crime… WHICH MEANS OLDBAG MUST BE INVOLVE IN CRIME"

"whaaaaat" gasped gumshoe

"I think your wright nick" said mayan

"quick detetciv gumhoe lets iNVESTIGATE" said phoe nix

"ok lets go mister pal" said gushoe but just as they went to leave the court SHELLY DE KILLER BURST THROUGH THE DOORS

"OH SHIT NICK AN ASSASSIN" screamed mawa

"GASP ITS SHELLY DE KILLER" said phoenick

"good afternoon ladies and gentleman" said shelly de killer and he backflipped over the courtrooms and started STABBING REDD WHITE WITH KNIFE UNTIL REDD WHITES HEAD FALL OFF

"phoenix… i… have…to…tell…you…the…real…killer…of…mia…fey…was…" said red white in his dying moments bUT THE HIS HEAD EXPLODED FROM SHELLY DE KILLER STABBING IT

"run for your life nickers" said gumshoe and they ran away from shelly de killer

"have a nice day" said shelly de killer and he jumped into a getaway helicopter and flew away

"oh shit everybody run hurry we have to find a phone and call edgeworth" said phoenix

TO BE CONTRADICTION


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, and I don't profit from this.

chopper six

phoenix maya gumshoe and gant were running because SHELLY DE KILLER had shown up aNd killed redd white

"hurry up pal hes still chasin us" said gumshoes

de killer was in his getaway helicopter and he was tHORWOING CHAINSAWS AT THEM BELOW

"agggh halp" screamed gant as he got impailed by de killer chainsaw in the face and tripped and fell in the road and got run over by a train

"gant nnnoooo" said pheonix and he rolled underneath a car then dived across the traffic into a phone booth and picked up the phone

"hello edgeworth help" said phoenix

"your lucky im not after the rest of you" said de killer and he got a way

meanwhile edgeworth and godot were drivin around searchin for gregor edgeworth but then his cell phone rung

"hello" said edgeworth and he picked up his cell phoenix

"oh SHIT MISTER EDGEWORTh HELP DE KILLER IS TRYING TO GET US" said phone which was gumshoe

"okay detective where you at" said edgeworth

"were at the crime scene pal" said gumshoe

'okay so are we pal" said edgeworth because he and godot had gone to crime scene looking for gregerry

so gumshoe and and nick got out of the phone booth in graveyard and godot and edgeworth got out of their ride which was the same one that ran over gant

"what happen hear" said edgewortho

"red white and gant got de killered" said maha

"hmm I wodner why only gant and reddwhite got assassined…" said edgeworth "…I know"

"what is it pal"

"GANT AND REDD WHITE MUST BE INVOLVED IN CRIME FOR DE KILLER TO GO AFTER THEM!" shouted edgeworth

"so does that mean de killer is involved in manfred von karmas death" asked phoenix "maybe gregerop hired him"

"MAYBE DE KILLER IS THE KILLER"

"OR MAYBE THE KILLER IS DE KILLER"

"oh and red said some thin befour he die" said nick

"what"

he said "phoenix… i… have…to…tell…you…the…real…killer…of…mia…fey…was…"

"wait" said gumshoe "does that mean the real mia killer is still out there"

"I KNEW IT" shouted godot "IT WAS YOU TRITE"

"wait whut" said nick

"ONLY YOU WERE THERE" said godot "YOUR UNDER ARRESTED TRITE" and he threw coffee at trite and took him to detention center

"shit now we have to find defense attorney for wright AND find gorgregy" said egdewohort

"hello" said maya to maya cell phone "Apollo can you defend nick"

"NO BECAUSE THEN WRIGHT OFFICE WILL BE ALL MINE MWAHAHAHAHA" shouted Apollo

"I guess nobody can defned nick then" said maya "oh well ill take every thing out of his bank accounts and buy burgers"

"ow chords of steal" said maya and she turned off fone "whow what a buttface"

"I bet Apollo is the true killer and he do all this to get wright arrested" said edgeworth

"of course lets go arrest him now pal" said gumshoe

"sorry butt you know two much to leave" said aNOTHER voice and it was GREGOREE EGDEWORTH

"daddy" said miles "its okay we going to arrest aloplo now"

"your too late" said yrogerg edgeworth "the buildings were still exploding from when gumshoe drive tank threw the office and now Apollo is DEAD like not even five minuets after you got off phone"

"oh no" said miles "I guess you must be the real killer after all"

"THAT IS CORRECT" laughed gregoriff "I KILLED MANFRED VON KARMAS"

"oh" said maya

"NOW I CANNOT LET YOU LEAF ALIVE" said greogreo and he pointed gun at miles "PERPARE TO DIED"

"stop wright their pal" said gumshoe and he tackled gregry and they started fighting and then gumshoe grabbed gregs face

"ow my face" said gorgorio and ggumshoe pulled gregorys face off but it was reallya MASK and he was actually MAN FRED VON KARMA

"wait what the fuk then who is dis" said miles and he pulled the face off the dead Manfred body and it was GREGORY EDGEWORTH

"YES" said von karma "I KILLED GREGORY EDGEWORTH"

"yeah we know" said edgeworth

"YES BUT THIS TIME I KILLED GREGORY EDGEWORTH" said von karma "AGAIN"

"oh shit" said edgworth "your under arrest"

"not so fast" cackled von karmo "first you have to give wright his trial for killing mia" and he ran away

" darn" said gumshoe "oh well lets investigate the victim corpse befour wrights trial"

TO BE CONTRICYCLE


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, and I don't profit from this.

part 7

phoenix wright was shitting in detention center with no lawyer before his trial for killing maya again

"fukin aloplo wont defend me hes tryin to take over the office what a loser" said phoenix "now I got to find a new lawyer"

so he thought really hard about who to go to

"I KNOW" shouted nick

and phoenix took out his phone and called edgeworth

"hey edgeworth your dad is defense attorney when you find him ask him to defend me" said phoenox

"no wright it was actually MANFERD VON KARMA in disguise" called edgeworth

"oh well ask him to defend me then" said pheonix

then gumshoe unlocked cell "okay pal time for trial"

so phoenix and gumshoe went to court

"court is now in session for trial of wright" said the judge

"the defense is ready" said von karma

"the prosecution is also ready"said godot and he through his coffee cup at the defense but von karma blocked the coffee in mid air with his taser

"give your opening statement" said judge

"mia fey die in her office" said godot "she was stabbed with thinker. the only people there were redd wright phoenix white and maya fey. since it wasn't maya fey that means only phoenix wright could have killed her."

"well in that case I can just declare him guilty now" said judge

"OBJECTION" roared von karma "why couldnt it have been redd white"

"redd white is dead he cant have killed mia" said godot "it was trite"

"OBJECTION" shouted von karma "redd white is dead and mia is dead but red white wasnt dead while mia was dead"

"too bad since hes dead now you cant check his fingerprints so you cant accuse him" said godot

"thats correct" said the judge "since no one else could have done it wright is GUILTY"

"OBJECTION" shouted von karma "you said nobody else could do it BUT THERE WAS SOMEONE ELSE"

"WHAT" shouted godot and he spat coffee out his mask "NO WAY"

"TSK TSK TSK" said van karma "there was another person there… and that person must be tHE REAL KILLER"

"WHAT" screamed godot who was throwing coffee in all directions "WHO WAS IT"

"TAKE THAT" said von karma and he presented the profile "the real killer was CHARLEY THE PLANT"

"CAN IT BE?" said godot and coffee was sprayin out of his mask

"godot get charley on the witness stand now" said the judge

so they put charley on the witness stand

"witness tell us your name and occopashun" said godot

"charley" said von karma "you killed mia. CONFESS"

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING SHIT FACE YOU STUPID ASSHOLE" roared charley and the whole court shook because charleys voice was so loud it caused earthquakes"YOU THINK YOU CAN FUCKING ACCUSE ME? NOBODY FUCKS WITH CHARLEY THE MOTHERFUCKING PLANT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! YOUR IN FOR A FUKIN WORLD OF PAIN!"

"OBJECTION" shouted von karma and he presented a peace of paper "this is a list describing your mastermind plots blackmailing mia and redd white and how you were manipulating all her clients to arrange her death and this paper is signed by YOU CHARLEY"

"SHIT" howled charley "WERE THE FUK DID U GET THAT"

"TAKE THAT" shouted von karma "this knife was hidden in the thinker and is custom made and engraved with your name. AND ITS COVERED IN POISON FROM YOUR PLANT MATERIALS"

"HOW DID YOU FIND OUT" screamed charley and he started tearing the court apart in rage and he took down five hundred cops before they put him in handcuffs"

"well it looks like charley was the one who killed mia" said judge "in that case phoenix wright is NOT GUILTY"

"thanks von karma" said nick

"no problem wright" said von karma

"I just wonder how edgewort is doing in the search for von karma" wright wondered

TO BE OR NOT TO BE CONTINUED (IT WILL CONTINUE)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, and I don't profit from this.

chapter ate

miles edgeworth and ema was at the crime scene investigatin the murder.

"ok ema so now we have to investigate the real victim" said edgeworth so he went to investigate gregoroth edgeworth

"but mister egdeworth wasnt your dad already ded from dl6 so we already dont need to investigate him again" said emo skye

"yeah your wright" said edgeworth "OBJECTION"

"what is it"

"look at the victims body tHERE ARE WHIP MARKS" shouted edgeworth

"huh?" said emo

"at first glance it looks like the gunshot killed my dad BUT THESE WHIP MARKS MUST BE TRUE MURDER WEAPON" edgeworth shouted

"what does it mean mean mister edgewharf" asked ema

"im not sure" said edgeworth "hmm… we know it was a von karma that killed gergeroy… TAKE THAT" edgeworth presented franziskas whip

"if this whip was the cause of my dads death then the real dl6 killer was FRANZISKA VON KARMA" accused egdeworth

"wait I dont think she was born yet" said ema

"thats irrelevant" said edgewort "we have to go arrest her before Manfred gets executed for somethin he dident do"

so edgeworth bought a plane and he and ema flew to germany

"yes here is my ticket please" said edgeworth to the airport security lady who was oldbag because oldbag is all the security ladies

"HI EDGEY-POO" said oldbag

"ggggggaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhffffffgggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrffffffffffhhhhhhhhhh" screamed edgeworth "what the fuk are you doin hear"

"IM VISITING FAMILY EDGEY-PIE YOU SHOULD COME WITH ME SO I CAN INTRODUCT MY NEW BOYFRIEND" squealed oldbag

"RUN" screamed egdeworth and he and ema ran as fast as they can and hid in a shop where they saw klaver and kristop gavin

"ja ja ja ja ja" said klaver "hello herr edgeworth and herr brother and herr fraulein we are in Germany ja ja ja ja ja"

"what are you doing here" said ema

"ja ja ja ja ja we are in germany because im so german ja ja ja ja ja" said klavio

"also be cause no body at court noticed I was supposed to be in jail so I figured we would run away back to Germany be fore any one remembered to bring me to prison" said kwistpop

"ok well bye kurstop" said emaworth

"ja ja ja ja ja bye bye herr peoples ja ja ja ja ja" said cravat gavin

"ok ema here we are this is von karma house" said edgeworth "knock knock"

"hello" answered the door and it opened and manfred van karma was their

"hello manny is your daughter home" asked edgworth

"why yes come in" said manford

"knock knock" said edgeworth at franziskas door

"hello" said farnzisko and she opened the door and then ema handcuffed her

"FRANCHISE VON KARMA YOURE BEIN ARRESTED FOR THE MURDER OFF GERGOLT EDGEWORTH" shouted edgeworth

"dont worry madfred" said miles "I will get franchesco convicted and clear your name that is my job as defense attorney"

"thank you miles" said manfraud

so edgeworth and lana skye dragged ferniska all the way back to japanifornia and put her in detention center

"why do you think von karmas framed her dad for killin your dad mister edgeworth"asked skye

"idk but it looks like somebody has been manipulating us the hole time" said edgeworth

"what do u mean" asked ea

"I mean there is some kind of conspiracy around my fathers death… an edgeworth conspiracy"

"yo nick I need you to defence me in court" said franzeeka

"sure thing frando" said wright

"they are only one person who can help me get to the bottom of this" said miles "PHOENIX WRIGHT"

TO BE CANNON


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, and I don't profit from this.

hapter fine

"court is now seasoning for the trial of franzika vonkarma for killing miles edgeworth" said the judge

"the defense is reddy" said phoenox

"FARNISKA" shouted edgeworth "I WILL GET YOU GUILTY FOR KILLIN MY DAD"

"call your witness" said the judge

"the propsecution calls the detective to the stand" said edgeworth

"wait where is gum shoe and ema" asked feenix

"we have to call the original detective from dl6" said edgeworth "so no gumshoe or ema"

so the detective who first investigate dl6 came to the stand and it was DETECTIVE BRUCE GOODMAN

"detective goodman" said edgeworth "testify bout dl6"

"okay" said goodman "so gregworth and miles and yanni yugi were in escalator when gregry get shot"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenick "youre are putting francis on trial but she wASNT IN ESCALATOR"

"OBJECTION" shouted egdewort "the victim was shot from OUTSIDE THE ESCALATOR"

"WHAAAT"gasped nick

"thats wright" giggled edgeworth "and form the evidence we know it was a von karma"

"OBJECTION" shouted phonics

"huh" said edgewart"

"maybe it was a von karma but it wasnt dis von karma" said phoenix lookin smug

"what are you saying" growled edgeworht

"the true killer was MANFORDE VAN KARMOP" phoenix declared

"WRIGHT" screamed nanfred "I JUST GET YOU NOT GUILTY AND NOW YOU ACCUSE ME WHY THE FUK U DO DIS"

"oh yeah sorry" said pheonix "then who could it be"

"OBJECTION" shouted edgey "its simple wright. manfred said he did it cause he was PROTECTIN HIS DAUGHTOR"

"NOOOO" gasped nick in shock

"THE REAL KILLER WAS FRANCHESCO VON KARMA" edgeworth screamd

"mr wright if you cannot come up with any other possiblitiees than frando is guilty" said the judge

"OBJECTION" said phoenex "I have other possible culprit"

"who" said judge

"TAKE THAT" shouted poehnix and he presented edgeworths profile "EDGEWORTH YOU WERE THE KILLER"

"AGGGH" shouted edgeworth "YOU HAVE NO PROOFS"

"no" said pheonix "but I do have witness"

"wright call your witness" said judge

"the witness is manfred von karma" said nick "testify"

"I saw miles edgeworth kill his dad in the escalator" said manny

"OBJECTION" said edgewor "YOU WERENT THEIR"

"yes he was" said phoenix and he ripped open manferds shoulder to show the bullet "see you shot him during dl6"

"no I dident because he wasnt their" said edgewrot "it was franniksa she has bullet in shoulder two"

"but wasent that shelly de killer who shot frank" said pheonix

"ecsatly" laughed edgeworth "so if shelly de killer shot frannetic then it couldnt have been me"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "MILES EDGEWORTH YOU ARE SHELLY DE KILLER"

"GAAAAASP" screamed edgeworth "what the fuk prove it"

then nick summersaulted over court room and punched edgeworth in the face and stole his wallet

"ow the fuk did u do that four" said edgeworth through bloody nose"

"TAKE THAT" shouted nick and he presented edgeworths driver license"

"yeah so" said edgeworth

"look on back" said wright

so the judge turned the card over and it was DE KILLER ID CARD

"nooooooo"moaned edgeworth and suddenly everyone realized edgeworth and de killer were the same person all along "how the fuk did u find me out"

"this is proof that franny was not the killer" said wright "you were true assassin all along and gregory was your target"

"OBJECTION"said edgeworth de killer "if my bounty was on my dad then why did I try to shoot manferd

"since you are assassin it was easy to fake missing manfred even though you were just fourth grade" said phoenix

"OBJECTION" said edgeowrth "you still have no evidence who want me to kill my dad and without that your argument is useless"

"no one hire you to kill your dad" said phoenox "you were hire to kill mannfred"

"what" shrieked edgeworth

"you were paid to assassinate manfred von karma but you missed" shouted phoenix "and I have a witness who can reveal the truth"

"mr wright who is this next witness" asked the judge

"I call oldbag to the stand" said phoenix wright

TO BE CANCELED (jk it will continue)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, and I don't profit from this.

ace attorney: THE EDGEWORTH FINALE

"court is back for the trial of franny karma part two" said the judge "will oldbag take the stand"

"HI EDGEY-POO hi whippersnappers" said oldbag

"mr wright" said the judge "what will oldbag testimony prove"

"first I must prove oldbags relation to crime" said phoenix wright "oldbag what did you do before you were security lady"

"I was first class assassin whippersnapper" said oldbag "and the previous de killer"

"wow im surprised you just admitted it like that" said the judge "guards arrest oldbag"

"its no big deal judge" said phoenix "she isnt assassin anymore anyway"

"oh okay" said the judge "continue testify oldbag"

"oldbag" asked pheotnix "did you train miles edgeworth to be shelly de killer"

"yes I did whippersnapper" said oldbag "that was when edgey-poo was just a baby I must hav forgot"

"OBJECTION" said edgehort "theres no connect four between me and oldbag"

"OBJECTION" said pheenix "when de killer went and killed gant and redd white he did it for free… as a fAVOR TO HIS OLD MENTOR OLDBAG"

"OBJECTION" said edgewarth "how would killing ant and red white help oldbag"

"judge didnt you mention the other day that you and oldbag had a n affair" asked phoenex

"yes" said judge

"and oldbag didnt you say red white was your illegitmate son" nick said

"yes whippersnapper" said oldbag

"and that was from affair with blaze debeste" continued phoenix

"exactly whippersnapper" said oldhag

"hold on" said franzy "the fuk does this hav to do with any thing?"

"because foolziska" said manfred "she is my wife"

"huh wow" said godot "grossberg would be so jealous of manferd he always had the hots for oldbag"

"its true whippersnapper" said oldbag von karma "im your mother"

"oh" said franziska von oldbag

"so that is why oldbag was always hittin on me" said egdeworth "be cause I look like her husband"

"what the shit" said franbag

"so mr wright what does this prove" said the judge

"remember when gregory edgeworth got manfreds first penalty and blaze debeste didnt cover for manferd that time" said wright

"yeah"

"thats because that was when blaze the best was havin affair with oldbag… and since debeste was jealous of manferd he tried to get manferd to get penalty so he would have oldbag all to himself" explained wright

"that fuker" said manfred

"so I guess grossberg didnt just have hots for oldbag but was havin affair with here two"said godot "if that was same time red white was born then thats how white knew to blackmail grossberg"

"that explans it" said phoeno

"OBJECTION" said miles edge worth "if blaze the best already got rid of manfred by givin him penalty he would have no competing for oldbag so he wouldnt have to hire me to kill manford"

"OBJECTION" said nick "and thats where gant comes in"

"ack" gasped edgethrow

"you see gant was actualy havin affair with oldbag too" said phoenix "so he wanted to get rid of manfred and debeste as well. So gant hired YOU MILES EDGEWORTH to kill manderf"

"how did you know about my affair with gant whippersnapper" asked oldbag

"your other illegitimate son told me" said wright

"wait" said the judge "so oldbag and gant have an illegitimate baby too"

"yes" shouted wright "LARRY BUTZ"

"so what" said edgey

"when we had the class trial I got blamed for stealing your lunch money since larry wasnt at school that day"said pheonix "but that was when larry was realy pAYIN YOU TO ASSASSIN VAN KARMA FOR HIS DAD"

"OBJECTION" shouted edgewerht "why wood I want to kill von karma"

"OBJECTION" shouted nick "you were going tokill von karma and take his place as worlds best prosecutor and you were planning this sINCE FOURTH GRADE ALL ALONG"

"OBJECTION" shouted miles "except that von karma didnt get murdered my dad did"

"OBJECTION" shouted wright "that was your backup plan you knew that if your dad got assassinated manfred would adopt you and train you to be worlds best prosecutor"

"OBJECTION" said egdeworth "except that wasnt my plan it was yours"

"what" screamed phoenoc

"YOU WERE MANIPULATIN ME FOR YOUR MASTER PLAN ALL SINCE THE CLASS TRIAL" shouted edgeworht "YOU PLANED FOR GREGORY TO GET MURDERED SO YOU WOULD TAKE HIS PLACE AS WORLDS BEST DEFENSE ATTORNEY"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "except I wasnt in the escalator when dl6 happened so I couldnt have done it"

"then who" said edgehorth

"wasnt me" said Manfred

"but the only other person in the escalator was yanni yugi" said miles edgeworth "and it wasnt him"

"OBJECTION" shouted pheonix wright "except that yanni waasnt alone"

"oh shit" realized edgeworth at the same time

"yanni yugi mustve had polly the parrot with him in the escalator" shouted pheonix

"which means the parrot must have manipulated me into killin gregory edgeworth" shouted egdeworth

"that settles it" shouted the judge "the parrot is GUILTY of masterminding dl6 and every other case by extension"

"OH SHIT NICK HALP" shouted maya

"mayo what hapen" shouted nick

"all your and edgeworth shouting OBJECTIONS were so loud the roof is caving in" screamed mayo

"fuk" said wright and edgeworth as the courtroom ceiling caved in and everybody died

TO BE COMPLETE

THE END


End file.
